


Sex and Jokes and Coffee in That Order

by defenestration_optional



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenestration_optional/pseuds/defenestration_optional
Summary: They fuck. It's normal. It's decent. Have fun.tw: f-slur (not used in a context of hurtful intent)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 5





	Sex and Jokes and Coffee in That Order

Frank and Gerard were getting ready for bed. They had had dinner and now they were changing. Gerard had turned to face the dresser to get underwear from it, but he turned away for a second too long. He felt a hand on his shoulder. The hand moved to his arm and was soon replaced by a warm chin and Frank was breathing close to his ear, but in a way that was somehow not creepy.  
“Gee baby,” He said quietly, “so um it’s been a few days and for some reason my-“ Gerard turned around, grabbing Frank’s shoulders.  
“You horny horny horn-dog,” Gerard said, his face close to Frank’s. Frank’s expression showed disappointment at his own predictability. He blushed. Not noticeably, he wasn’t that pale, but he made this really adorable face. Gerard leaned in to kiss him, and it was immediately deepened by Frank who held Gerard’s face gently. Frank jumped up and wrapped his legs around Gerard’s waist. Gerard held his thighs and walked towards the bed while Frank stared into his eyes like he had never seen him before and he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Gerard fell onto the bed with Frank, landing on his knees between Frank’s legs. They kissed again lazily. It got faster, almost hungrier.  
“Do you want me inside you?” Gerard whispered. Frank whined, nodding, and took Gerard’s shirt off. Neither of them were wearing pants, and Frank wasn’t even wearing a shirt, so that made it easier. Gerard pushed Frank down onto the bed and straddled his hips. He looked down at him for half a second before going down again and sucking on his collar bone. If Gerard could have seen the face Frank was making, he would have gotten on with it. Frank propped his knees up, spreading his legs and when Gerard was finished giving him a hickey, he groaned at the sight, making Frank giggle.  
“Fuck me,” Frank whispered, looking up Gerard, knowing exactly what he was doing.  
“Turn over,” Gerard instructed in response. Frank did so, looking back over his shoulder to say something. He was interrupted by Gerard though.  
“Can I eat you out?” Frank gasped at this, followed quickly by “fuck yes.” Gerard pulled Frank’s boxers down, pushing him from his hands to his elbows. Before Frank had time to gasp, Gerard’s tongue was in his ass; in and out and in circles as his hands spread the cheeks. That had Frank scream-moaning almost immediately. Usually it would take a while, but he always made that noise. It fucking turned Gerard on though, that he was the one doing that to Frank.  
“Ah! Ah! Oh my god- pleasedontstoppleasedontstop-,” Frank moaned into his pillow. But Gerard did stop eventually because he actually did want to fuck him. He sat up, his tongue leaving Frank’s ass. Frank whined.  
“That feels so fucking good baby please don’t-“ Frank was interrupted by Gerard’s tongue being replaced with his dick. He couldn’t complain anymore.  
“That better?” Gerard asked. Frank only answered with a shaky gasp. Gerard bottomed out, followed by an almost relieved moan. He muttered “shit” under his breath while Frank whimpered under him. Gerard began a steady pace.  
“Faster. I can- I can take faster,” Frank encouraged, “I don’t wanna be able to- uh! oh god- breathe... I don’t wanna be able to walk,” Frank said all this sort of quietly. Gerard did pick up the pace, though, at every word Frank said, and tried a few different angles.  
“Tell me when- when I find it-“ he said, relentlessly thrusting in again and again.  
“Uhhhhh. Oh, ohhh,” Frank moaned into the pillow. It wasn’t high and desperate anymore, it was more deep and low and prolonged and satisfied.  
“That it?” Gerard asked, pounding into that spot, hard and at lightning speed.  
“Ye, e, es, ah, ah!” Frank managed to get out. He twisted his fists in the sheets. After a moment he added “Think I’m close- wait n, no- oh that’s it, uh- ohhh! Ah-“ Gerard wasn’t all that much less vocal, but he got out fewer actual words.  
“Can- can I cum- inside you?” Gerard said, but it came out really high. All he got in response was “mmmm! mm-hmm!” As he kept pounding into Frank. That was enough of a response to make him go faster, if that was even possible, and his movements became more erratic but still quick and hard. Every time he thrusted into Frank, Frank would scream-moan from the intense pleasure. His eyes were rolled back in his head and he bit his bottom lip loosely. They were both getting really close now.  
“Gonna- gonna, fuck- oh Frankie I can’t- can’t last, much longerrr,” and then before he knew it he was cumming and he absolutely jackhammered Frank for a moment, his eyes squeezed shut, and he reached under and pumped him quickly and he came too before he could say anything.  
“G- gee, aaaahh...” Frank moaned. Gerard fell exhausted on his back. Frank stayed there in his child’s-pose-like position and turned his head so he could look at Gerard. They looked at each other for a while, Gerard said “come here” and Frank did, they pulled up the covers, Gerard held him so close, and it was so very warm. Frank resituated himself so that he was at Gerard’s level. He kissed him. Just once. And they smiled at each other.  
“Gee bear, you... you make me feel amazing,” Frank whispered. It sounded cheesy, but he wasn’t just saying something; he meant it.  
“Yeah?” Gerard said, not responding quite adequately because he didn’t really need to say anything. It was all already there. Gerard held Frank closer so that they couldn’t see each other anymore. Frank wrapped his legs around Gerard.  
“You smell yummy,” Gerard observed. Frank chuckled. He snuggled up to Gerard even more somehow.  
“You have to turn the light off,” Frank said, almost in response. Gerard gasped in the gayest way possible.  
“Turn it off yourself, you little fuck wad,” Gerard answered in the angriest voice he could, because Frank couldn’t see his face.  
“Don’t wanna. That your best insult, twat bucket?” Frank ventured.  
“Well yeah it is, cause I can’t fuckin call you a faggot, can I?” Gerard said, grinning and watching Frank predictably get exaggeratedly offended, pulling away from him and starting to hit him with a pillow.  
“Ow! Hey!” Gerard laughed. Frank stopped. He was tired. He just sat there on his knees for a moment. He rolled his eyes and leaned over to turn the light off, just because it was close. Not because Gerard had won. He would never concede. After he turned the light off, he just sort of fell back into Gerard’s arms and kissed him, this time for a good while. Gerard pulled the covers back over him. Eventually, they fell asleep.  
Gerard woke up to bright light and the sound of running water. To his surprise, he was not reclining beside a waterfall. Frank had opened the curtains and he was taking a shower. Gerard yawned.  
“Frankie,” he said in a scratchy voice, not even at a high volume. There was no way Frank would have heard him. He lay there for about five minutes before he heard the water turn off. He called for Frank again, no louder. He heard him take the towel from the shelf, silence for a minute, a clattering sound. Then the door.  
“Gee bear, you have work in like half an hour,” Frank said, getting a shirt out of the dresser.  
“Frankieee,” Gerard said again.  
“Clariiiice,” Frank said. Gerard laughed and rubbed his eyes. He blindly grabbed the shirt Frank was holding and held it up.  
“Misfits. Good choice,” Gerard noted. Frank looked at him expectantly. Gerard put the shirt on.  
“I was gonna wear that. Didn’t get it for you, you bitch,” Frank said, adjusting the towel around his waist.  
“You look better in just the towel,” Gerard smiled, yawning again. Frank rolled his eyes and went to get another shirt. “Wait. Come back.” Frank came back once he got the shirt.  
“What?” He asked, putting the shirt on. Gerard stretched the collar down a bit. Frank looked down, confused.  
“You got- I gave- hah!” Frank realized that was talking about the hickey and he rolled his eyes. He pat Gerard on the shoulder.  
“Let’s get you some coffee, baby,” Frank laughed. Gerard got out of bed. “You. Are nooot wearing underweaar.” Gerard ran and put some on while Frank laughed at him.  
“You do need pants too.”  
They ate cereal for breakfast and Gerard did eventually get his coffee. They ate in silence. Frank laughed suddenly. Gerard kept eating and looked at him.  
“What does... never mind,” Frank chuckled. Gerard furrowed his eyebrows and punched him in the arm as he continued to eat.  
“What... what does it taste like?” Frank asked.  
“What’s what taste like?” Gerard sipped his coffee.  
“My ass,” Frank said, almost not smiling. Gerard snorted into his coffee. He looked at Frank like “really?” but he was smiling.  
“Hmm, I though you’d never ask,” he really quite couldn’t say, “like uh, just... chicken. I guess.” Frank giggled for a while.  
“Nice.”  
“That just make you day? That your ass tastes like chicken?” Gerard got up, still smiling, and put his wallet in his pocket. Frank nodded.  
“It’s 9:45. Go sell some comics,” Frank gave Gerard his second cup of coffee for the road. He knew he’d need it. If he didn’t give it to him, he’d ask for it. And now he was off.


End file.
